Sandman
by TheAllisons
Summary: Marian is hunted by agents of the Government because of her extraordinary abilities, all her friends and family have abandoned her. In the process of escaping their hit man, she has an accident and wakes up in 1190, the time of Robin Hood.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Pweeeetttyy pleasse if you read this give me some inclination that you have it makes it all worthwhile and inspires me to continue the story. If nobody does I end up bored with it. So if you like it let me know. :D**_

 ** _"If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?_**

 ** _And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared?_**

 ** _I get the feeling just because, everything I touch isn't dark enough, that this problem lies in me."_**

 _This is my story, it may seem dark and you may not want to believe it. But that doesn't matter I still have the memories, they will always be with me. My name is Marian Williams and when I was seventeen the government decided I was a danger to society because of my unusual abilities. Some may say I'm crazy. Some may say I am dangerous, but I am just afraid because everybody has abandoned me now._

She sat shuddering and listening to the thunder clap against the sky, even with all the noise of the storm she could still tell. There was something out there, or more likely someone. He had found her. Again. The last time had been easy because she had a car, so she could drive, so fast and never look back. All her memories of her place good or bad, would now be shadowed by him finding her. This was what her life had become. But strangely even though she had escaped many times this time she didn't see herself twisting out of his cold grasp. They called him the 'Sandman' because of how humanely he killed his victims. But he wasn't here to kill her. He was here to 'bring her in'. In this sick twisted world if anyone or anything stood out as being 'different' It would be attacked. Because people never understood something different it scared them. Because they couldn't stand being ignorant. It was sickening.

But maybe they had good reason to be afraid of her? Maybe she should give herself up? Sometimes she wanted to, because she was sick of running. She was sick of always being afraid that any second they would kick the door down and find her. It wasn't a life. She couldn't exist like that. It made her cringe that she had become so afraid and desperate. She was shuddering in an old tractor. It wasn't even a good place to hide and any second now he would go behind the house and find her. She should run. Yes she should run. The house was built close to the sea. so not far from her home were the cliffs. She loved them in a storm, they were dangerous alive and free. There was something almost exciting about watching the waves curl and smash against the rocks. She could jump off before he found her. She would never be seen. It wasn't too far down, she could make the jump. That was it. She made up her mind. The tractor door was crumbling off huge flakes of orange rust. So it made a terrible screeching as she pushed it open. Of course he would hear it. But it would take him a second to figure out where it was coming from. That was enough to give her a head start. She slipped off the faded leather seat and launched herself into the downpour.

She didn't think she had ever ran so fast in her life. But it felt good to run. It made her feel so much better that she wasn't curled up alone and afraid. The rain smashed against her and clung to her eyelids, she could hardly see. But she was going to escape him again. The sandman was a guardian angel for her as a child. But now he would always be her personal nightmare. He would always haunt her dreams.

The cliff weren't far she could her the crashing of waves getting increasingly louder. She couldn't see very well in the fading light and rain but it didn't matter.

Just a few more steps.

The waves were so loud now. But then another sound added to that of the rain and waves. The pounding off boots hitting the wet ground. He was close behind her. She laughed, he wouldn't catch her. Not this time.

She stopped at the edge of the cliffs, waiting for him to catch up with her. Because she had to rub it in that that the amazing sandman was one step behind her. Again.

He came into view through the pouring rain.

"Just come with me, make it easier for both of us."

She laughed viciously. "Go to hell, _bastard_."

He ran for her, but it was too late. She had already leaped into the churning waves.

There was a sickening moment when the air was screaming past her ears as she plummeted down. But then she hit the waves and everything went quiet. There seemed to be a deep rhythmic humming. It was calming. She could just relax and let the ocean have her. But she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't die like that. She began to kick and swim for the surface. There was a dull grayish light above her, she pushed all her energy into reaching it. The current was tearing her deeper into the water. But with one last burst of strength she broke the surface.

There was a split second where she gasped in air. Then a massive wave smashed her against the rocks. Everything faded as the ocean claimed her lifeless body.

 _"Mumma, I can see the car coming. It going to hit her!"_

 _"Don't be silly Marie. Its perfectly safe and there are no cars in sight."_

 _But she could see it screeching around the corner and smashing against her little sisters frail body, It flashed through her head again and again. But nobody heeded her warning, they all seemed to forget through the haze of grief as her sister lay in a coma._

There were voices. A dark blanket seemed to be covering her she pushed at it. But her eyes stayed firmly shut.

 _"This behavior was excusable when you were a child, but enough is enough. Its time to grow up Marie."_

"I think she came from the ship...nasty business..." The voices sounded strange and unreal. "Her chances aren't great.."

 _"Marie, your father and I have decided to get you some help."_

 _"Mum there's nothing wrong with me!" But she saw the quick glances exchanged. They thought she was crazy. She could see it in her neighbors eyes as they passed her in the street. It was a mixture of fear and pity. At her school nobody spoke to her. She was alone._

"I am sure she just twitched!" A childish voice exclaimed.

"You are seeing things George, she hasn't moved an inch since we brought he in."

"No look, her hand its moving!"

There was an audible sigh. "No she-" A gasp. "Oh you're right, I think she's gonna wake up." The voices were closer now. So much louder, they hurt Marie's head. Her eyelids were so heavy. She squeezed one open. Two unfamiliar faces were staring down at her. She closed her eyes again. It felt like so much effort to open them.

"She woke up Mumma. I told you she wasn't going to die."

"She still has a long way to go. And I don't know if she will ever be able to use this arm again." But there was still a glint of hope in the woman's voice.

Wait. Where was she? the last thing she remembered was jumping off that cliff. Had she been captured? She opened her eyes suddenly. The light was blinding. "Where am I?" Was what she tried to say, but it came out as a dry croak.

Two sets of eyes turned to her. "I will get her some water." The little boy, George said.

"You are okay now." There was something odd about the way she spoke.

"Where am I?" It came out as actual words this time.

"You are in Cornwall, My name is Ryia, and the boy you saw is my son George. The clothes she were wearing, they looked so old fashioned, like something from a film.

"How did I get here?" Her voice sounded terrible.

"You washed up on the beach with more injuries on you than I could count. You have been asleep for nearly three weeks."

Her head spun, Cornwall. She was still in Cornwall. But three weeks, that was easily enough time for the sandman to catch up with her again. Oh gods she just had to pray he hadn't yet.

She had a really odd feeling, something told her this wasn't the same Cornwall she knew. Something was different. "Um...what year is it?"

"Oh dear." Ryia clicked her tongue. "You've had a terrible hit to the head. Its 1190, dear."

Maybe she really was insane?

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._  
 _A monster, a monster,_  
 _I've turned into a monster,_  
 _A monster, a monster,_  
 _And it keeps getting stronger._

 ** _Review?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review? It means like soo much.**

After five more days at the house of Ryia and her husband Emrys, Marian was beginning to feel well enough to leave, well except for her arm, Ryia said it was unlikely she would ever be able to move it again. She had to live with it.

Ryia and Emrys also thought she was well enough to leave, Emrys had arranged for a fishing boat to take her to Nottingham. He had friends there who would take her in. They were a lot better off than Ryia and Emrys, he said they had a large house with lots of spare room. Nottingham was a little too close to her old home for liking. But it was a start. She was beginning to feel anxious staying here too long.

She could hardly try and understand why her mind though she was in 1190. Maybe she was dead? Or in a coma? The possibilities seemed endless. These people seemed so real, it made no sense.

"Marian, are you ready?" The voice of Ryia was familiar and kind. That was another reason why she wanted to leave, she couldn't afford to get close to people. "The boat's here." She chimed.

Marian had no belongings so being ready was simple. She was fiddling with the cuff of her dress, it was so itchy and rough. Unlike anything she had worn before. It was a dress of Ryia's. It looked nice enough with a simple gray skirt and pale blue top, but it wasn't very comfy and her bad arm fit awkwardly into it. "I'm coming." She looked around the small room she had been staying in, it was time to say goodbye to yet another temporary home. She wouldn't let it bother her. This one might not even be real.

The sun was piercing and bright outside, pieces of bright light danced on the surface of the sea. Ryia and Emrys' little home was right by the seashore. "Is this the little lady then?" A tall man probably in his late thirties was grinning at her, he had large black boots on that sand into the damp sand.

"Look after her." Emrys told him, Marian knew that Emrys actually did like her even though he didn't act like it.

"Miss, I made something for you." George sounded nervous, he had sat with her a lot while she was recovering. He told her stories of strange sea creatures and old magic.

She bent onto one knee. He smiled awkwardly at her, then handed her a necklace. It was lots of smooth pearly shells strung together with a piece of fishing line. She smiled. "Thank you." He grinned at her then ran to go stand by his mother. Ryia hugged her, Emrys told her to be safe. They all waved at her till she was out of sight. They were lovely people, she shouldn't feel guilty for missing them.

The trip to Nottingham didn't take very long and the boatman Jack made it seem quicker with his constant talking. They arrived just as the sun was setting, the sea danced with the rich orange light. The docks at Nottingham were busy, all kinds of people bustled around talking and doing business with each other. In the fading light it looked like an old painting.

"Do you know where to go from here?" Jack queried while rolling up a piece of rope.

"Yes, the house isn't far and Emrys sent word, so they know I'm coming." She smiled.

"Safe travels then little lady." He grinned at her.

"Same to you." She stepped off the boat and into the crowd of very unfamiliar people. Emrys had given her directions, he had said that the house was very close to the docks. But it was like she had landed on another planet, oh gods it seemed like she was already lost. She pushed through the maze of bodies, desperately trying to figure out the directions Emrys had given her. The sun was almost down, it was getting so dark. Nobody seemed to notice her struggle, they all had there own bushiness or so it seemed.

"Are you lost lassie." It was a huge man with a crude sneer on his face. Marian's heart instantly started pounding. Not good.

"I will help ya lassie." He grabbed her shoulder.

"I am fine thank you." She tried to pull away from his grasp, he just clenched her shoulder tighter.

"I insist." He growled.

Marian gave another sharp tug to try and free herself. The man grabbed her good arm and twisted it behind her back. She cried in pain. The man's foul breath sent shivers down her spine, if this was a dream it was very realistic. "What's a pretty thing like you doing alone at this time of night?" He pressed his huge body against her. "Anything could happen."

"That is no way to treat a lady." A young man appeared, he had an arrow aimed for the man's back. "Let her go or I will shoot."

The huge man twisted his head around to see his attacker. He immediately let go of Marian. "I didn't mean no harm, was just a bit of fun."

"Oh I have heard it all before." Said the man. "Just get out of here before I decide to shoot you anyway."

The huge man was gone in a flash. Marian frowned, he seemed to be very intimidated by the younger man who was much smaller. "Are you alright, my lady?"

"I am fine, thank you." She brushed her skirt down with her good hand, it felt so strange to only use one hand. But she had bigger things to worry about than the loss of a hand.

"Ouch that must of hurt." The man eyeing her stiff arm.

"What do you want?" She groaned

"I just enjoy saving ladies." He smirked. "Wasn't it obvious?"

"Do you know where the Elliott's house is? Apparently its close." She need to find the house because she had a feeling being out in the dark wasn't the best idea.

"Of course I do." He held out his arm. "Come with me."

She gave him a suspicious look and ignored his arm.

"Well don't say I didn't offer." He grinned.

He chatted to her the whole way to the house. She wondered why he was so trusting. He just helped her without a second thought.

"Oh, I am a terrible person." The young man stopped abruptly. "I didn't introduce myself."

She laughed. "It really doesn't bother me."

"Oh but it bothers me, lady." He grabbed her hand. "My name is Robin Hood." He kissed her fingers. "And you are...?"

She wrenched her hand away, this was crazy why was she coming up with this?. "I would prefer you didn't know."

When they got to the house it was already completely dark, she could just make out a few of his features in the light of the moon. "Thank you." She said to him.

"My pleasure." Then he was off into the night.

How odd, why would she dream up him?

She stepped through the doors into her new home, the halls were bathed in the orange light of lanterns.

The hall and doors seemed to say to her. _Fresh start._

 ** _Review?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Marian fit in quite well at the Elliot's house, they accepted her into their family very quickly. They were lovely people. The two parents Emily and William were away from their house a lot. So she spent quite a bit of time with their two kids. Six year old Ellie and twelve year old Colin.

"Where are you from lady Marian?" Chimed Ellie.

"I have told you before Ellie you need not call me lady, Marian is just fine. And its not very far away. A place called Cornwall." That wasn't a lie she had spent most of her younger years in Cornwall. But thereafter she moved around a lot. She couldn't stay in one place.

The children had learnt quickly that she couldn't do as many things with only one functioning arm. They helped her in the best was they could. Her arm felt so strange, it was like she had a dead weight where her arm used to be. She hated being so limited, it made her feel like an invalid. She was quite happy that in all her time staying at this house, her powers still hadn't surfaced. It was great. But it made her fear when they would. She was constantly alert. Who knows how they would take it here?

She wished she knew how to control it, then things would be so much easier. She was going to Nottingham today. There was a market. Ellie and Colin's parents trusted Marian to take them to the fair. They thought of her as the children's governess in a way.

"Get your cloaks children."

They disappeared in a second. They were good kids. They always did as they were told. Marian was becoming more certain that she was in 1190. That she had time traveled. It made no sense, but that seemed to be the only thing that could of happened. This was far too realistic for a dream. Then she would think again. Time travel wasn't possible. She groaned.

There was nothing she could do.

"Marian, here is your cloak." Colin looked at her with his large blue eyes.

* * *

The fair was extremely busy. The three of them could hardly make their way through the bustling crowd. But the children still enjoyed themselves. They got toffees and little wrapped chocolates. Which they quickly slipped into their pockets. Marian found Ellie a pale blue cloak with dark twisting embroidery around the bottom. She tried it on, it went nicely with her flaming mop of hair.

Colin got some nice leather boots. He wanted to walk with them as soon as he bought them, even though Marian warned him he would get blisters. She smiled it felt good to do something simple. To finally not worry so much about being caught.

As the sun was creeping across the sky and the children were starting to look tired, Marian decided to stop at one more stall. It was filled with herbs and spices. Lady Elliot's cook would love some of them.

"Excuse me lady." An elderly woman was right beside her wanting to purchase her items.

"Oh pardon me." Marian stepped out of the way.

She grunted. Then she looked at Marian again. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm from Cornwall and yes I just moved here."

"Hmm, are you employed?" The old woman, was eyeing her as if assessing her worth.

"Not not currently, I look after these two kids. But that's just helping some friends."

"I need a maid up at the castle. I apologize for my forthrightness, but I have had trouble finding somebody. You see our sheriff is very picky about who serves him."

Marian nodded. "I will think about it."

"I suggest you take it." The old woman said. "Its not easy to get employment in these parts. Look if you want it, come to the castle tomorrow morning. Tell the guards that Madge sent you."

"Thank you for your offer, I will likely be there tomorrow. But I will give it some thought and talk to my friends up at the house."

The old woman nodded, satisfied.

Marian bought the spices. Then it was time to go. She grabbed the children's hand's, well Ellis grabbed her good hand and Colin held her useless claw of a hand, they were walking a lot slower now so she had to make sure she wouldn't lose them.

Luckily the house wasn't far from the market. They only had a short walk. She didn't think the kids would be able to handle a long one. Colin was wobbling slightly when he walked she knew he was starting to get blisters.

"Colin get those boots off." She stopped walking. "I have got your old ones in my bag, they will be much easier to walk in."

"Yes, lady Marian." He sat down on the grass and began to unlace them.

"One minute you are under attack and the next you have children." She spun round, it was the man who had claimed to be Robin Hood. "Its crazy how quickly things change."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hello." He said innocently.

"Hello." Said Marian nonchalantly.

"Robin!" Shouted Ellie. She ran up to him and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist.

He laughed. "Hello El, wow you are growing up fast."

"You know these children?"

"Haha of course I do." Ellie let go of him and shyly stood next to Marian again. "I am a good friend of their parents."

Marian smiled. "They didn't say, I'm sorry."

"They don't talk about me a lot, and that's alright." He laughed.

Marian's vision went black she dropped to her knees. Oh gods. Then a scene flashed out through her mind. There was Robin, pointing a bow at a dark haired man then Marian jumping in front. The arrow hit her in the chest, she cried in pain and then the vision faded.

She woke up shaking, sweat was dripping down her forehead, it prickled.

"She will be fine, Robin. Just let her rest."

The voices were in the hall. "Fine, but I'm coming back tomorrow."

He seemed like a nice man, she smiled. Maybe he was Robin Hood?

The children came into her room and told her stories about how Robin had carried her home and looked after her. Ellie thought she was dead, Marian could still see the tear streaks on her face. She hugged them both. She wished she could thank Robin but he was already gone.

* * *

The next morning she decided she was going to take the job at the castle. She got her cloak and was on her way. It would be good to do something. Work would keep her mind off other things.

The castle guards were two young men, who smiled at her when she approached them.

"Madge sent me, she wants me to work here."

"Come right through miss." The oldest one beckoned her in.

The keep was reasonably large, grooms walked around carrying buckets of water. Maids chatted in corners. It was a busy place, she pulled her hood down and made her way to one of the maids, they would know the best way to the kitchens.

She walked straight into someone tall. "I am so very sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Well make sure you do next time." A tall man dressed all in black leather. She looked up at his face.

Her heart dropped like a stone, it was the man from her vision.


	4. Chapter 4

"Of course, sorry sir." He seemed just like the man from her vision, but they were often unclear. He could be someone else. She just had to keep her eyes open.

He nodded in approval then marched off, to continue whatever he was doing.

Marian frowned he seemed almost familiar, like she had known him a long time ago. How odd. Marian snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed two very young maids pointing and giggling at her. "What is it ladies?" She smiled sweetly, she knew their type.

"Sorry miss, its just. The man you bumped into was Guy." The older girl with raven hair spoke up, the other looked very shy. "He's a nasty piece of work. We were surprised he didn't bite your head off." She giggled again. "Probably just because you are new here."

Marian frowned. Oh really? Did they mean Guy of Gisborne? This wasn't right. Nothing was.

"Miss, what happened to your arm?" The girl had noticed it, they both had and they were trying to hide the look of pity and disgust in their eyes. They couldn't conceal it very well.

"An accident." Marian had to admit that her arm looked pretty gruesome with her clawed useless hand. She still couldn't get used to it. Maybe she never would. But if one jumped off a cliff you couldn't expect to come away unscathed.

"I am actually here to find Madge, she wants me to work here."

The girls jaws dropped. "You must be the maid for the Sheriff."

"That's right."

"No offense miss, but I am not sure why she would pick you if you only have one working arm." She looked slightly nervous, she was probably afraid Marian would be offended. "Then again the Sheriff likes a pretty face, Madge knows him well." The girl was talking more to herself than Marian now.

"Well terribly sorry, I would love to chat but I must be going."

"Of course miss, the kitchens are through that hall there is a door at the end, go straight through."

"Thank you."

She heard them muttering and giggling as she left, she expected she would be the source of their gossip. They reminded her of school girls.

The kitchens were bustling and filled with cooks barking orders at their underlings. It was a special lunch they were preparing. The Sheriff had important guests. Marian had never thought about what a kitchen would be like in this time, and even if it all was her imagination she still thought it was amazing. Madge came bustling over from one of the benches covered in what looked like bread dough. She was a very wispy old lady, It was pretty impressive that she was still so active.

"Good you are here." She grabbed Marian's good arm. "I hope the Sheriff is willing to overlook your...injuries. I am sick and tired of looking for somebody."

Marian nodded.

"That man will be the death of me." It sounded like Madge was joking but Marian could hear the undertone, she really didn't like the Sheriff.

"I might as well take you up to see him now." She made for the door, then turned to Marian again. "Would that suit or would you like a little time to rest?"

"It would be fine to see him now... Thank you um..." Marian smiled awkwardly. "What should I call you?"

Madge laughed loudly. "No need for any formalities, Madge is just fine."

On the way to the sheriff's chambers, Marian thought about her situation again and again. Was she really about to try and be the personal maid for the sheriff of Nottingham? And if so was he as bad as the stories?

Her head hurt. She couldn't begin to understand the gravity of her situation.

"Hold your head up and smile." Madge touched her chin. "You will do brilliantly. I know you will."

Marian swallowed, trying to quench the sick fluttering of her stomach.

They walked in together.

The sheriff's chambers were large and well lit, a few paintings hung on the wall. One of them looked like it was a portrait of himself.

"What is it now?" He was sitting over a desk looking at a map, he didn't turn around as he addressed them.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt you, I have another lady who might suit for your maid." Madge was no longer the boss, that much was clear. She sounded more timid.

"Ooh, lovely." He stood up then marched up to Marian. "She will do nicely I think." His eyes were raking, judging her as if she was a piece of meat.

Marian kept her head high, but she didn't meet his eyes.

He clicked his tongue. "Very unfortunate about that arm." He grabbed her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "But I am sure you will manage. And your face makes up for its loss."

Marian resisted the urge to shudder.

"You are dismissed, well done Madge this one looks like a keeper."

Madge didn't say anything until they were well away from his chambers.

"He isn't a very nice man, but I urge you to stay." She sounded tired. "The pay is worth it and you get good meals."

Marian smiled. "Don't worry, I can handle it. I won't be leaving."

Madge smiled with relief.

For the next few hours Madge explained to Marian how the castle was run. She would be serving the sheriff any meals he requested, he didn't eat a lot according to Madge. But he was very picky about how it was prepared. She would also prepare his baths in the early morning and evening. And if he called on her she would go up to see him. It sounded so simple, but Marian had the nagging feeling it would be anything but that. This was after all, the sheriff of Nottingham.

Her work would leave her with lots of free time during the day. In that time she would help with regular kitchen duties.

The sheriff retired for bed at eight. So Marian could go home after that.

She listened intently to Madge's endless trail of instructions. Madge was one to easily get side tracked. She would begin talking about his meals. But then go into a long explanation of how the soup was prepared. But Marian didn't really mind.

After a long and tiring day, Marian got her cloak and thanked Madge. The sun was just down. She smiled, it went down so late in summer. She took a huge gasp of air once she was outside. The kitchens had been so stuffy. It was so nice to stand in the shade of the keep and breath the nice clear air. She would have to go to the stables before she left, Madge said they would have a horse for her to ride home. It would be much safer that way.

She savored the walk to the stables, it was relaxing. People were going inside now and the grooms were putting the horses in their stalls. "I am looking for the head groom." She asked a man in his mid thirties, he was holding the reins to a speckled grey horse. "That would be me."

"Madge sent me to find a horse, I have just began working here. She said there would be one free."

The man looked at her blankly for a while. "Silly woman, how are you meant to ride with only one arm?"

Oh gods she hadn't thought of that. "Oh, I didn't even think." Stupid. Stupid.

"Well, I am afraid I can't lend you a horse." He gave her a sad look. "I can't risk losing any of them."

"Sorry I bothered you, I will just be leaving now."

He apologized profoundly. She could smell his silent judgement. Poor cripple. Sad broken girl.

She held her head up high and marched away from the stables. Stupid arm. She hated how limited it made her.

"Would you like me to walk with you?" It was the leather clad man she had walked into that morning. Guy.

"No thank you I will be fine." She walked straight past him.

He grabbed her arm. "If you think that you clearly don't know this place." He let go of her arm. "I don't mean to be rude. But its nearly dark and that is the worst time for a lady to be about on her own."

Marian nodded. "Fine you may walk with me sir."

He nodded, content.

They walked in silence as they walked away from the castle, it cast a huge dark shadow in the pale light of dusk.

"What are you doing here?" Guy's voice broke the silence.

"I am a maid for the sheriff." She was sure he had already figured that out.

"No I mean, why would you choose to be here?"

"Because it pays well and I need work."

He paused for a second. "That's fair enough. But this isn't a very nice place." He paused again, he was choosing his words carefully. "There is a man around here, he fancies himself above the law."

She took a deep breath, Robin. He was talking about Robin. She just knew.

"In the past he has sent spies into the castle, to see where the tax carriages are and other such things. We found them, they were hung."

What was he getting at?

"So I suggest, you be very careful whose side you are on." There was a anger in his voice, it was deep and not easy for him to hide. He hated Robin, that much was clear. But Marian wouldn't speak a word against him, she was in his debt. And she wouldn't judge him by what others said.

But he honestly thought she was a spy? Marian's blood boiled. "You have just met me. How dare you suggest such a thing?"

"I am just making sure."

"Well maybe try and get to know me a little before making assumptions?" She spat.

"I don't need to." Was that amusement in his voice?

"Oh you don't do you?" She growled. "And what may I ask has brought this on?"

"You are much more than you appear, I make it a custom to pay attention to new people."

She sniggered. "And do you make it a custom to threaten strangers?"

"Don't talk to me like that."

She laughed again. "I may talk to you however I want, I don't answer to you."

He hissed. "Well watch your back, because I will find out sooner or later."

She had watched her back for eight years. Eight years. "How dare you?" She stepped in front of him and slapped him across the face as hard as she could, he had the nerve to make her feel afraid again?

She hoped it stung. "Don't you _ever_ say that to me."

He rubbed his face, not saying a word.

Marian's heart was pounding. Bad move Marian. Bad move. She took two steps away from him. He straightened up then looked at her. He actually looked more surprised than angry.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you." Then he kept walking. They didn't say another word to each other for the rest of the walk home. When they got to the Elliot's house, he bid her goodnight then marched off into the night.

What happened to trying to lay low?

He wouldn't forget it. Oh lord, how stupid was she? She needed to learn to control her anger, otherwise she could really get in trouble some day.

As she went to sleep that night her mind was flooded with the events of the day, her dreams wouldn't be peaceful. But they hadn't been for a very long time. So that was nothing new.

But she tossed and turned throughout the night, she was haunted with visions of Guy and Robin. Something was terribly wrong. She could feel it.


	5. Chapter 5

In the silence of the night when only a few soft lanterns flicker outside the gates of Nottingham , carefully a man walks through the dark keep of the castle, his silver ring glinting in the moonlight. His dark coat claps in the breeze, a hood obscures his face. But underneath it he smiles, because he had found what he was looking for. Finally.

* * *

"I am very sorry _lord_ Guy." Marian gritted her teeth, she had decided that apologizing to him was probably the best option, even though he didn't deserve it. But she really didn't want to draw unnecessary attention. "It won't happen again."

He frowned slightly. "It is of no consequence."

"So...you aren't going to tell the sheriff?"

"Why would I do that?" He was straightening the saddle on his horse, who was waiting patiently.

"Because of yesterday?" She frowned he had a different tune today, maybe it was just because he had other things on his mind, that much was clear anyway. He was hardly paying attention to her.

"Look, I don't care if you apologize or not, but I am going to make it my business to find who you are and why you are here." He dropped the leather strap. "If he thinks that you being a woman is going to make any difference he is very wrong." There was a glint of something in his eye for a second, then he scowled and turned back to his horse. "Don't you have work to do?" He tested his foot in the stirrups. "I can't see you managing much with your...injury." Satisfied Guy mounted the grey horse. "I do wonder why the sheriff would employ a cripple. But oh well I am not one to question his choices." He mounted the horse and rode out of the stables leaving Marian with only the hay and smell of horse manure for company.

She touched her useless arm, it felt like it wasn't a part of her, she couldn't feel it at all. Marian sighed, that was what she was seen as now. A cripple. A poor broken cripple, if only she could move it again. If only she wasn't born with this curse, If only, if only. It changed nothing, she was still somehow stuck in eleven ninety. Her arm would always be paralyzed, so there was no use and grieving about it.

She wandered back to the kitchens. The Sheriff wasn't in the castle today. Which was a great relief for Marian, he had a cold and clawing attitude that made her shudder. She hated serving him. But being at the castle did have its upsides, she had made a few friends, the two girls she had seen on her first day were Meg and Bella, Bella was the oldest and most confident. They made Marian smile with their endless chatter. The three of them often sat together and ate their lunch and she was told stories about the handsome young guard that Bella fancied.

Madge always made sure she had plenty of food, and every time she had a platter for the sheriff, Madge checked its weight and made sure Marian could carry it with only one arm.

"Marian good you're here, can you please chop these carrots. We must have dinner ready and served when the Sheriff gets back." Madge was flustered because Sheriff had important guests, so dinner had to be perfect.

"Of course." She rolled up her sleeve, she had begun to master the art on chopping vegetables with only one arm, it wasn't easy. But she was getting used to it. Madge thought it was good practice for when she got a husband, Marian just laughed.

"Cut them, into small pieces. Its for the stew." Madge's cheeks were bright red and strands of her gray hair were plastered to her face.

"Yes Madge."

Very soon after, the kitchen was full of the appetizing smell of lamb and vegetable stew. The cook's rushed to butter rolls of crispy delicate garlic bread. Madge fussed over every little detail, she also kept asking Marian if things tasted good. Sadly for Marian they all tasted heavenly, her stomach rumbled. But she couldn't eat while there was still work to be done.

"Marian, be a dear and help Meg start setting the table."

She jumped at the opportunity to get out of the stuffy kitchen, they were just handling the spoons, knives and forks.

"I wonder who his guest is." Mused Meg as they continued the rather long process of giving each plate one of each utensil.

"Hm, yes I wonder as well." Marian stepped back to look at their handiwork, with the row of candles down the center of the table and the silverware glinting in the soft light, it looked beautiful. It would be so nice to have dinner at a table like that.

"Marian, we have to get out of here before they arrive."

She nodded and with one last wistful glance at the sparkling she closed the double doors. Everything was ready.

They stood and watched as the servants carried sauces, soups and bread to the dining hall. The sheriff was certainly well fed. Marian was getting more and more hungry. She had been smelling the food cook all evening, without eating. She was beginning to feel lightheaded. "Meg, I just want to go see if I can find something to eat."

"I'm quite hungry myself." She grinned.

Madge was quite happy to give them some garlic bread and a bowl of stew. Marian could not focus on anything or anyone until she had eaten. She was completely out of energy. But once she actually started eating she couldn't eat hardly as much as she previously assumed. She ate the stew but couldn't finish the bread, she gave it to meg who was happy to eat it the put her bowl in the huge dishes tub.

She needed to go outside. She needed air and time alone. Marian told Meg where she was going then left the kitchen.

The courtyard was dark and quiet, the full moon shining down onto the castle. Marian quietly sat down on the edge of the steps, she could relax. Finally.

"Marian."

With a sharp intake of breath Marian spun round. It was Bella. "What is it?" She didn't mean to sound snappish, but that was how it came out.

"I'm sorry, but there is a man here to see you, he say you will know him."

Marian breathed. It was Robin, she just knew. "Where is he?"

"In the stables."

Why was he here? It was so dangerous. Why would he do that to see someone he barely knew? A horrible idea came to her. What if some thing had happened to Colin or Ellie?

Marian quickly began running to the stables as her mind flooded with all the ghastly possibilities. The stables were dark and quiet. A couple of the horses nickered when she came in. A cold shiver ran up her spine, this wasn't right.

"Don't scream."

Marian spun round, in the half light leaning against the stables was a figure. A man. He was hooded. "What do you want?"

"Just to give you a message." She knew that voice, who was he?

"What message?" Her voice came out shaky.

"There are people out there who want you to know that you are here for a reason. You are not alone, so keep your eyes and ears open because very soon, you will find out what they mean."

That voice, so familiar. "Who are you?"

A cold mirthless laugh. "I am pretty sure you don't want to know that."

"Who sent you?"

"Nobody." He murmured, fiddling with his large silver ring, it glinted in the moonlight.

"Marian, Madge wants to see you." Oh gods it was Meg. He might hurt her.

"I'm coming out." She called.

The man looked at her, she couldn't see his face but she could feel the weight of his gaze.

"Don't ever come here again." She whispered.

But he was already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Another world. Maybe that's where she was. She remembered growing up and hearing tales of the other-world. Her mother had been highly intrigued by the old stories, or myths or legends, no matter what they were called nobody regarded them as truth. But who is to say they weren't real?

Marian groaned as she tried to comprehend the likeliness of it. And what had that man meant when he said she was here for a reason? Three days after her strange encounter and still she mused over it. Nobody really knew her here, maybe the Elliot's had told him of her? But that still didn't explain his odd message. She growled, what had she done to deserve this in her life? why must things be so complicated? The light was just beginning to brighten, but not enough for her to see everything. Her room was still shrouded in gray tones and the sun was still down. She wished she could go back to sleep.

Marian had woken very early because of a dream. Her heart had been pounding and she felt terror. Pure and real. But what deeply terrified her was that she didn't remember the dream. She couldn't remember the last time that happened, all her life her dreams had been vivid and realistic. This time it felt so much different, it was like there was a blank and blurry space where it should be. And it seemed like her room had been filled with the loudest noise. That's why she woke so suddenly.

Oh well. It was probably just her imagination and there was nothing to be done about it. Now was probably a good time to get dressed. Madge would be expecting her at the kitchens. With a sigh Marian sat up. Getting dressed was now a struggle for her with only hand, so she tried to avoid the complicated clothing. There was a maid that sometimes helped her. Sara she was called. But she was a busy girl and hardly found time to help Marian dress. And Marian hated asking her.

She stifled yawns as she slipped on her under shift; and then a simple blue gown. With a lot of difficulty and growling Marian managed to do up the clasp on her cloak. She hated having only one arm. She despised it. It made her look weak and fragile to other people. She also had a very visible scar on her collarbone. A thick twisted white one. So she often picked dresses with high collars to hide it. But sadly there was no hiding her arm.

She was going riding today, she hadn't told lady Elliot how excited she really was. Marian loved horses, she loved how gentle and calm the could be. But they weren't going if the weather wasn't nice. Marian grinned, from the looks of it the sky was cloudless. Madge had been kind and gave her a day off, because the Sheriff was away. It wasn't imperative that she must be at the castle.

"Marian, do you still want to ride with me?" Lady Elliot knocked gently on Marian's door.

"I would love to." She did wonder how difficult it would be to ride with only one arm. But she would enjoy the challenge.

* * *

"Marian do you like it here?" Lady Elliot was riding close by Marian. Their horses had both slowed down as they walked out of the forest shade."I would hate to think you didn't."

"Oh I really love it."

"That's very good. This is a rather nice spot to live." She looked around, her eyes was very clear that she loved this place. She was lucky to have such a simple life. Marian envied her.

"Oh those flowers smell divine." Lady Elliot had been positive and happy during their whole ride. She laughed and galloped ahead of Marian. She was in her mid thirties. Her hair was always tied back in a simple plait and her tanned face had telltale laugh lines. Marian like her.

"They are lavender I think." While Lad Elliot was looking graceful on her horse, Marian was fumbling and twisting with the reins of her quiet mare. They horses were knee deep in a sun drenched field that buzzed and hummed with insects. The horses were not impressed, the flicked at snorted at the bumblebees and crickets. "I'm going to check." Marian slid of her horse in a very unladylike way. On closer inspection the flowers were definitely lavender. "Would you like me to pick some?"

"Yes I think that would be very nice, my room could do with a fresh scent."

With a large bunch of flowers in Marian's bag they trotted into the forest again. Marian was resisting the urge to lick her lips, they were so chapped. The wind had painfully dried them out and unfortunately her hair was a huge messy frizz. But that didn't ruin her mood. Not in the slightest.

She grinned, the cool breeze blowing on her face and the gentle sunlight dappled through the leaves. It made her happy. She squeezed her legs together, her horse picked up its pace slightly, the horse was very calm and felt no particular reason why she should walk faster.

Lady Elliot was just a little further ahead, her horse was gently plodding along the path as her rider gazed at the maze of leaves above.

Marian felt it before it happened. A sickening panic filled her. Something black moved in the corner of her vision and then her horse took of at full speed. She screeched and clung to its neck. her heels dug into the horse. But she wasn't stopping, branches whipped through Marian's hair. Oh gods they were going off the track. The horse didn't notice as thorns and branches tore at her skin, she just ran blindly she wasn't stopping until she was well away from her fear.

Panic filled Marian. She didn't know this forest. _Please stop. Please stop_ She willed her horse, as she buried her face in its mane.

They skidded to a halt. Then the horse bucked Marian off. With a sickening crunch she hit the roots of a large oak.

The horse stood, watching her innocently. She groaned, her shoulder creamed in pain when she tried to move it. "Oh great." She slapped the horses neck. "What a brilliant job you've done." They were deep in the heart of the forest now.

"In all my years, I never realized that horses understood English."

Marian turned around slowly. She hissed. Lounging against the tree was the hooded man from the other night.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I was just minding my own business, when you come flying through the trees on your spooked horse." His hood didn't hide the smirk.

"Oh yeah." She scowled at him. "And what may I ask are you doing in the forest right where my horse happens to stop."

"Its just a coincidence my dear."

How was this happening again? Why would her horse run off the path only to run into this man? Like hell it was a coincidence. She grabbed her bramble filled hair and tied it back into a severe messy bun. "Who are you?"

He grinned at her again. "Really? you're asking me that again, I said the first time that you wouldn't like the answer."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"That is the same as telling you."

"Okay I don't care what you have to say, you're crazy. I am finding my way home." She grabbed the horses reins. "Stay away from me."

"Wait." He made to grab her shoulder.

She spun round and in a flash she grabbed his hood and wrenched it off his face.

Her heart dropped, she felt a scream rise in her throat. _No, no no._ Not now. Would this nightmare ever end? She was staring into the face of her own personal nightmare. The sandman.

"Marian, you have to listen to me, I am not here to hurt you." He grabbed her arm. "I have something important to tell you."

"I don't care." She sounded hysterical as she ripped out of his grasp. "How did you find me? how is this even happening?"

"Just let me explain."

"No, no no." She murmured to herself.

"Look-"

"No." She screamed cutting him off. "I will not let you ruin my life again." She didn't care where she was, or how this was happening. She was happy here, and that was something rare. She stared into his face with only fear and hate in her heart. "If you ever come near me again I will kill you. I don't care how. I will find a way, so stay the hell away from me." She ran into the forest, with her heartbeat screaming in her ears.

Branches whipped at her face, they tore her dress. But she didn't slow down. Because he would be pursuing her. She ran into the clearer part of the forest, her whole body screaming for her to stop. But fear drove her forward.

After a few minutes of running through the trees. She realized, he wasn't coming after. There were no footsteps behind her. The forest hummed with the heat. Sweat prickled her forehead, but he was nowhere to be seen. Somehow that scared her even more.

Oh her poor horse. She had abandoned her.

Marian wiped her burning forehead. She just had to find her way to the road. It sounded simple but she had no idea where she was. None of these trees looked familiar. She wiped her forehead jumped slightly, her whole hand was stained scarlet. Her forehead was bleeding.

She wiped her hand on her skirts. The sun was scorching her exposed skin. She would never find her way like this. Her head was pounding and her eyes were beginning to blur. It was the heat.

"Lady?"

She jumped in fright. Then she grinned, she had never been so relieved in her life. Standing a few paces away was Robin.

"What happened?" He quickly strode across to Marian. "Are you okay?"

"I was riding, my horse went off track she was spooked by something." She took a deep breath.

Robin frowned. "Where is your horse?" He touched the injury on her forehead. "Why have you been running?"

"There was a man, he attacked me." The lie rolled off her tongue without a second thought.

"And you ran?"

"Yes."

Robin nodded. "I will take you home, me and my men can help find the horse tomorrow. She probably won't go far."

Marian nodded her thanks.

"The road is this way."

Robin's voice seemed to fade as her headache screamed. She tried to stay upright, but her vision blackened and the world disappeared before her.

She floated in and out of consciousness. Her head filled with the strange words of the sandman. He kept grabbing her arm and repeating. _"Stay alive Marian. Stay alive."_ How odd? Why would he want her alive. How wrong this dream was. Something sharp tugged at Marian. His voice was clearer this time. _"This isn't right Marian, there is something out of place here. Remember why your horse ran off the track."_

She felt something damp on her forehead, it was so cool. Oh it felt good to be awake. Her dreams were a confusing mess.

"Oh thank god you're awake, I thought I might never see you again." Lady Elliot was sitting on an armchair by her bed looking extremely worried. "Oh it was so lucky that Robin found you."

"Yes it was."

She craned her neck, Robin was leaning against the frame of the door.

"Don't try and sit up." He smiled. "You will be fine, but you do need rest."

"Thank you." Her voice sounded dry and crackly.

"That's no problem, this is the third time this has happened." His eyes sparkled. "Oh you are a very troublesome woman."

She smiled weakly. "I am sorry."

"Oh no, don't be I don't mind at all." He laughed. "At least it keeps me busy."

"But I do appreciate it, I could have died in that forest."

He nodded. "That's true. By the way you still haven't given me your name. I think its about time you do, I have saved you three times."

"Its Marian."

"That's a nice name, I have told you mine. I think we will be brilliant friends."

She smiled. "Yes I think it does."

"Pardon me ladies but I must be off, I need to help my men find your runaway horse."

"Thank you so much Robin."

Lady Elliot thanked him as well, and then he was off. She missed him immediately.

"Oh Marian, I better let you get some more rest." Lady Elliot stood and smiled at her. "I am so glad you are home."

"I am as well."

"Get some rest." She smiled and closed the door.

Marian sighed and dropped back onto the pillow.

She wouldn't let the sandman beat her. She was better than that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dedicated to my fave gal on fanfiction trinitylefaye. She has given me priceless support, I wouldn't have continued without her. I hope you like this chapter Hun. And If I ever finish I book you are going on the dedication Page. 3**

"Looking up from underneath Fractured moonlight on the sea Reflections still look the same to me As before I went under"

You cannot undo five years of damage, you cannot undo your selfish mistakes. But you can learn that when you have wronged someone in such a way, it will eventually come back to you.

They called her a monster. A murder without feeling or mercy. Why? because she was different from them. It made her stand out. That's what they wanted, something or someone who they could hate and cast out. It made them feel powerful. Well now they were going to see the real monster.

After five long years in the same stinking hell hole they called prison, a man finally decided she was worth breaking out. She wasn't sure whether to be pleased or wary.

Trin learnt that her savior's name was Archer, he didn't speak much but he helped her off the horse and smiled kindly at her. She didn't trust him.

Why had he rescued her? It could get him killed. She watched him, frowning, he was busily placing bits of branch on their rather sad looking fire, it was dim and gave off hardly any warmth. She didn't blame it, the ground was damp and cold.

Trin shivered, this was all very surreal feeling, seeing the trees again and the sky scattered with stars. The beauty of nature that she had been deprived of for five long years. She gritted her teeth, they would pay.

"Do you need another blanket." The man...Archer, spoke with his back to her.

"Yes."

He rustled around in his saddlebags and pulled out a blanket, tossing it to her. She pulled it around her shoulders gratefully. "We will arrive around midday, then everything will become... clearer." He paused and turned around to look at her. "I'm sorry I can't explain, I'm just asking you to try and trust me a little longer."

What, did he think she was gonna run away? She was smarter than that, she knew how to play it just right and get exactly what she wanted. "Yes." She nodded meekly.

He looked at her for a second then nodded, satisfied. Trin frowned, she had to admit, she was rather curious what was in store for her. She sat and watched the sparks darting through the air and then disappearing into the dark sky.

Then suddenly she saw something...a little fae dancing with the tiny flecks of hot ash, trying to catch the light. She tried to get a closer look holding her breath she moved forwards, then it was gone. Her heart fell, she didn't realize how much she wanted to see them again, it gave her something. Something to hold onto in her lonely life.

Her face felt hot from the heat of the flames, but she didn't move away, it was too cold a night, she was glad that the fire was warming her up, it made her feel so much better. she missed home, or the idea of home, since the only one she ever had was long gone.

After what seemed like hours Trin finally began to drift off to sleep She was running, filled with panic. It was almost upon her, a wolf. Her heart pounded in her throat, it would kill her. She jumped over logs and roots of trees, her feet flying.

She could still hear its steady running behind her, the soft growl as he gradually caught up with her. Then suddenly she tripped over her own feet and landed flat on her back, she felt a scream rise in her throat as the wolf advanced on her. Its eyes were the brightest green. Like the ocean they seemed to swirl and she could look at them forever, they were beautiful.

They just stared at each other, then the wolf flicked his ears, hearing something he ran into the forest.

Trin woke drenched in sweat, the familiar memories of the wolf dream still fresh with had started having that dream when she first was put in jail, and nearly every night since. It sometimes changed, he didn't always run away sometimes he stayed and just stared at her. She always woke up before anything else happened.

Trin shivered, it was a cold morning, the sun just coming up, hints of gold hitting the trees. It was beautiful, she had missed it so much. Archer was already up, Trin gave him an odd look. How long he had been awake? He was folding his blankets and putting supplies in the saddlebag. "How did you get me here?"

He paused. "I cannot explain until we get to our destination." "How much further is it?" "We will be there in just under an hour." He snapped the saddle bag shut. Trin hoped she would have strength for what was to come.

* * *

The tavern was a dark and dank hole. The lowest of the low congregated there. Trin sniffed, the whole place stank of bad man smell and old alcohol breath. She sat down quietly, they were all mumbling to each other in the incomprehensible language men drunk out of their minds. After she had arrived at the strange hideout of Archer and his men. They made her a deal. She do this one job for them and she would have her freedom. They knew of her, when she went by the name Hawk. That seemed like such a long time ago, then again it was five years ago.

"Lassie, what are you doing in a place like this?" The bartender was an elderly man with a strong nose and jaw line.

"Oh." She smirked. "Just passing through."

He nodded, pouring foaming mead into her glass. "Though this isn't the nicest place to be." He spoke in a hushed tone. "It tends to attract very...disagreeable sorts."

Trin grabbed her glass. "I guessed as much." She took a sip. "I'm just on my way to Nottingham castle, I needed to stop for a drink, been on the road all week."

The old man nodded. "Just be careful."

Trin smiled. She was always careful. "Thank you." Then she quickly left the tavern, it was best to avoid trouble. She had a job to get done. Even though it was rather tempting to humiliate the men at the bar, who were giving her dark looks. She wandered out into the cold night air, her cloak hugged tightly around her. The streets were damp and busy, a few dim lanterns gave off enough light to see where everything was, but not enough that you were comfortable nobody could sneak up on you.

Trin grabbed her horses reins. Of all the jobs she had done, this had to be the most difficult. She smirked, although the first part would be clockwork. Going undercover was always her favorite part of the job, it gave her an escape from her life, let her experience something different.

* * *

The rain roared and battered at the trees, the weather had been unyielding and freezing for weeks, it was frustrating to be inside so long. But going outside with the weather so deathly. Well... only a fool would try to. So she would have to be content with her activities inside the house.

She pressed her hand to the window, water streamed down the outside. She sighed, it was probably just the weather but everything seemed so dreary. Well today was a little better. She had been shopping and there were a few visitors to the house. But she found herself missing the busy activities of the sheriff had accepted that she needed time off as he didn't want to catch her sickness.

Marion's arm was tightly wrapped and squeezed into the sleeve of her dress, it looked very odd. Like she was some strange scarecrow with a wooden arm. She would probably never get used to it. But she was starting to master the art of doing everything with one arm.

Marian sighed, the candles in her room cast odd black shadows on her face. Who was this new girl? with her bad arm sticking outwards and dressed in a pale blue dress, she really wasn't sure what to think. Lady Elliot had very kindly invited Marian to the ball she was hosting. It was a medium sized gathering of all her important friends and allies.

Marian had no idea how to act in such a situation. For gods sake she didn't even know how to dance! but there was still a little girl in her crying out that she wanted to see a real life ball. So she decided to accept the invitation, primarily because of curiosity. Anyway, who said she couldn't have a little fun now and then?

Marian eyed herself in the mirror again. She was made up with elegant eye shadow that matched the colour of her dress, it felt funny. The makeup of her day was so much lighter. This was almost like face paint. It made her look like a porcelain doll.

* * *

The ball was beautiful, the scented candles and intricate lanterns cast the whole scene in a warm orange glow. Lady Elliot stood in the center of the action looking as proud as a peacock. The guests slowly arrived, once they were all there, Marian counted about twenty of them.

They filled the room with the loud chattering and clinking of glasses. At first Marian was excited and hurriedly dancing with all the male guests. But as the night progressed she slowly grew more and more tired, the lights seemed to be glaring her in the eyes making her head ache.

Lady Elliot was happy to excuse her from the ball. Marian sighed in relief. It would be so good to relax in her bed. Her whole body seemed to be aching. Her feet had a deep bruised feeling that made it very unpleasant to walk. So she slipped out the loud creaking double doors and breathed a deep sigh of relief. Socialising was not really her scene. But surprisingly she had actually rather enjoyed herself, it was a good distraction.

She didn't want to think about how the sandman had come into her life again. She didn't understand how she herself was here. If she was imagining this whole place, then why in the world would she add him to it?

She pulled a large wooden pin from her hair. Sleep. It was time for sleep. She would think about everything in the morning.

"Hello Lady."

Marian spun round, there was a tall woman with her chestnut brown hair tied back in a severe ponytail. "Hello." Marian smiled.

"Are you Lady Marian?"

Marian nodded confused. "Yes."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear thank you." She rustled around under her cloak "I'm afraid, you are coming with me."

Marian tensed, taking a step back. "Why?"

She didn't answer. But instead advanced on Marian.

Marian growled. "Don't even think about it."

The woman ran lighting fast and twisted Marian's arm behind her back.

"Don't touch her Trin." A voice whispered dangerously.

Marian cried out. "Someone help, please!"

The woman's hand clamped over her mouth.

Marian whimpered, she twisted her head just enough to see who was behind them. Her eyes widened in shock.

Once again the sandman was standing before her, but this time he had a knife poised behind her assailants back.

"Trin you don't have to do this."

The woman growled. "Yes I bloody do."

Marian felt a sharp stabbing pain on her skull. She heard swearing and yelling. Then her whole body went limp.

Was there no peace from this nightmare?


End file.
